Raining Fire
by IvyBlooms
Summary: They rarely ever fought. But when they did it was as if the heavens had split open and rained fire. Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke - short and sweet.


**Title:** Raining Fire

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke

 **Summary:** They rarely ever fought. But when they did it was as if the heavens had split open and rained fire.

 **Notes:** This is just a quick little piece that I whipped up while trying to work on some other YYH related projects. It's short and simple. There's not a lot of description going on and it's mostly dialogue but sometimes you don't need elaborate paragraphs to get across a certain theme or idea. So without further ado, enjoy and please excuse any typos.

* * *

They rarely ever fought. But when they did it was as if the heavens had split open and rained fire.

"You are such a stubborn fool." Hiei snapped venomously. "That human morality garbage has clouded your judgement. You have become an empty shell of your former self."

"And you are as frigid as the ice maidens who tossed you away." Kurama spit back, words as sharp as the thorns on his rose whip. They cut deep, if Hiei's crushed expression was any indication. Kurama knew they would. "So both of us are disappointed it would seem."

" _Kurama!_ " Yusuke, who had remained silent until this point, shouted in outrage. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Kurama's mouth. He knew that Kurama's words could be dipped in poison when he was as furious as he was now but to actually hear him speak with such rancor towards Hiei was as startling as it was unusual.

Yusuke's interruption seemed to bring Kurama back to his senses. The fox blinked slowly but Hiei was gone before anything more could be said, leaving behind a cold gust of wind in his place.

"Oh dear." Kurama sighed, "That was a disaster."

"I'd say." Yusuke agreed, "What the hell was that about?"

Kurama collapsed onto the sofa behind him and ran a stressed hand through his long red locks, exhaustion overwhelming his face. "Hiei located the demon who forced me to seek refuge in the human world."

"What?"

"He is quite old now, even by demon standards, and has retired to a peaceful life of antique collecting." Kurama paused and gazed out the window at something that Yusuke could not see. The sun had set hours ago leaving Makai blanketed in deep darkness that only the skilled eyes of a demon could pierce. "Hiei wants to kill him."

"And you don't?" Yusuke was confused, "Aren't you pissed that he kind of reduced you to this human form?"

Kurama's eyes turned sharp, frightening, like they did just before flashing gold. "He has a wife and two daughters who are still in their adolescent stage."

Yusuke grunted, "He didn't seem to think about your family when he tried to take you out."

"Yoko Kurama had no family, he knew that."

"Do you think it really would have mattered if you did or didn't? He was a bounty hunter."

Kurama shrugged, a forlorn expression replacing his exhausted one. "I was cruel to Hiei. It has remained a fatal flaw of mine when I am enraged."

"Well, you definitely weren't kind."

Kurama sighed, "I doubt a verbal apology will do the trick this time."

Yusuke shrugged, "I'm sure a bit of groveling might do you some good." He smirked then, a sly glint in his large brown eyes. "And some sweet loving."

"Yusuke! Now is not the time for vulgarity." Kurama reprimanded seriously, although Yusuke could see that the fox was contemplating his words carefully.

"Whatever. Just go find him; it's going to rain soon and I don't want him to catch cold."

Kurama almost grinned. "You're such a mother hen, Yusuke. Demons don't catch colds."

" _Whatever_ ," He repeated, "I just don't want him sleeping outside when he's hurt. I want you both here and safe in our bed."

Kurama stood, tall and looming, and nuzzled Yusuke's cheek softly with his nose. "Of course. I will go find him and grovel appropriately."

"Thank you."

"And then when I manage to drag him back he'll be plenty sulky and more than willing for some, as you so casually put it, sweet loving." Kurama brushed his fingers down Yusuke's chest and rubbed firmly.

"Save it for when you get Hiei back here." Leaning up on the tips of his toes, Yusuke placed a chaste kiss on Kurama's lips. They were warm and smooth and irresistible and he wanted more - so much more. "Here's a nice little incentive for you to hurry back."

Kurama hummed deeply and stroked Yusuke's hair, fingers digging and scratching lightly at the boy's scalp. "I'll do my best."

And then he was gone and Yusuke was left to wait.


End file.
